Cuadrado de la discordia
by Oikawa Kane
Summary: Uno no es nada, dos hacen una pareja, tres son multitud, y cuatro es todo un desastre. Para el foro "Yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?" (BulxFem!Rom, BulxFem!Turk, NorxFem!Rom)


Las cortinas abiertas, las ventanas cerradas y el olor a tabaco era imponente. Aquello lo había visto tantas veces ya; las colillas esparcidas por el cenicero y la cajetilla en el suelo. Un último cigarro reposando en la mano de su novio que flotaba fuera del sofá en el que estaba acostado, con el encendedor abierto en la otra, su rostro no se mostraba tranquilo.

La chica lo dejó pasar, por tercera vez en la semana, aquello se había vuelto parte de su rutina.

Nicoleta Lupei, estudiaba letras y amaba la fantasía, era bonita y lucia bastante joven a pesar de ya tener 24 años. Aquella juventud se iba desgastando bajo las bolsas de sus ojos y las pocas canas que se escondían en su cabellera rubio cereza.

Abrió las cortinas para ventilar la estancia. Nicoleta odiaba el tabaco, Boris era adicto a él.

Se dirigió a la cocina, sacó una botella de vodka y una lata de gaseosa, juntándolos en un vaso para después bebérselo de unos cuantos tragos.

Nicoleta bebía un poco para mantenerse en raya, Boris decía que estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Ella volvió a la sala, mirando detenidamente como su novio dormía; su cabello negro estaba enmarañado y tieso, tal vez había estado tan ocupado que ni tiempo había tenido de tomar una ducha. Boris, el búlgaro de los ojos como esmeraldas, llegaba a casa desde las 7 de la tarde y fumaba, fumaba hasta quedarse dormido. Era un misterio el cómo sus pulmones habían aguantado tanto hasta ahora. Esperaba la llegada de Nicoleta todos los días en el mismo lugar, ella siempre llegaba tarde, sabía el motivo, se llamaba Lukas, era su mejor amigo.

Amistad, era lo que simplemente había entre ese chico y su novia, pero aun así desconfiaba. Se lo había hecho saber repetidas veces a Nicoleta, y ella lo tachaba de paranoico. Ella juraba que podría pasar 18 horas al día alrededor de Lukas, pero en todas ellas siempre quererlo a él; las otras seis horas Nicoleta las usaba para dormir o sumergirse en su narcisismo.

El reloj marcaba las 11 de la noche. Nicoleta intentó despertar a Boris, sin éxito alguno. Se rindió, busco una manta y cubrió a Boris con ella, dejándolo en el sucio sofá en el que había caído. Descubrió su frente, dejando un corto beso sobre esta.

–Hasta mañana—susurró Nicoleta antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Ellos ya no dormían en la misma cama. Ahora actuaban más como desconocidos.

Boris era el primer amor de Nicoleta; Nicoleta era la persona más preciada para Boris... o eso había sido hasta ahora.

Él en su soledad era demasiado débil a las tentaciones, y aquella a la que sucumbió tenía un nombre, Gizem Adnan. Aquella turca varios años mayor que él, llena de experiencias y trucos que poco a poco lo fueron alejando del camino correcto.

Gizem tenía todo lo que Nicoleta no, ella era madura, lo deseaba, centraba su atención en él, aunque su único fin fuera llevárselo a la cama. Ya había probado aquel cuerpo bronceado y saboreado esos gruesos labios, había saciado en Gizem lo que no podía hacer con Nicoleta debido a su recurrente abandono.

Los escenarios en los que se encontraba con Gizem estaban llenos de luces y música, de su boca salían cientos de halagos a su persona, los diálogos que compartía con ella eran interesantes, profundas, temas que la inmadurez, y se atrevería a decir ignorancia, de Nicoleta le impediría abordar.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose solo en aquella oscuridad. Nicoleta podía estar dormida al final del pasillo, Boris simplemente podría ir ahí e intentar hacer que su relación se salvara o de perdida tirar todo lo que habían pasado, tantos años queriéndola y que ese cariño se fuera apagando, el vivir juntos, el tener su corazón.

Quedarse o irse. No había más opciones.

Levantó su cajetilla de cigarros y la guardó junto con su encendedor. Se puso su chaqueta y tomó sus llaves. No hizo sonido alguno al salir y cerrar la puerta. Boris se fue perdiendo en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Él simplemente se alejó, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?**_

 _ **¿Y adonde iré esta noche?**_

* * *

La luz del día que se filtraba por su ventana, dándole la señal de que ya debía levantarse de la cama. Como ya era parte de su rutina, se quedaba sentada por varios minutos en la cama, mirando al vacío absorta en el silencio. Cuando decidió abandonar dicha tranquilidad salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina a tomar una taza de café.

Arrastraba los pies, mientras se servía el café en una taza reparó en notar una nota colocada en el refrigerador.

La recogió, parpadeando un par de veces para despabilar su visión y leer lo que aquel papel decía. Tomó un largo sorbo de café mientras leía, en grandes letras negras resaltaba aquella frase:

"No estamos bien, necesito un tiempo lejos de ti—Boris"

Su taza resbaló de sus manos, partiéndose en cientos de pedazos en el suelo. Leía y buscaba algún error, alguna otra cosa que pudiera decirle más; sin pensarlo siquiera comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas, en su ropa y cajones. En ellos encontró recibos y facturas de restaurantes y hoteles, y eso no lo era todo, había lápiz labial en su ropa, un aroma ajeno al suyo.

 _Se cansó de ella y se marchó con alguien más._

Aquello era demasiado claro, había dado en el clavo, pero ella se negaba a creerlo.

Corrió despavorida a tomar su teléfono y llamar a Boris, tan sólo escuchando el sonido de la contestadora. Por más que intentara, por más de veinte minutos, no pudo establecer ningún contacto con él. Llamó a sus amigos, ninguno sabia donde había ido Boris.

Nicoleta estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Se apresuró a vestirse y arreglarse, sentía como el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho. Estaba lloviendo afuera, para su suerte, las gotas de lluvia podían camuflar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Caminó y caminó, sus pies no se detuvieron hasta llegar a aquella casa donde sabía que había alguien dispuesto a escucharla o por lo menos a acompañarla en aquel momento tan horrendo en su existencia: Donde Lukas.

* * *

 _ **Esto no me está pasando a mí. Esto no puede estar pasándome.**_

 _ **No dijo ni una palabra… simplemente se alejó.**_

* * *

Lukas odiaba algo de su existencia, y eso era ser la prueba viviente de unos de los clichés más grandes de la vida. El típico chico que se acaba enamorando de su mejor amiga, pero que no puede aspirar a nada más que eso, simple amistad.

Quería a Nicoleta mas que a nadie (exceptuando a su familia). Él se ocultaba bajo una máscara de frialdad y escepticismo, solo mostrándole su verdadera cara a ella, a quien a pesar de conocerla desde hace años atrás jamás lo vio de otra manera que no fuera el título que le dio y que a veces odiaba, el título de "mejor amigo".

Si bien ella no lo rechazó, él tampoco le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. A la primera señal que Nicoleta dio de estar enamorada, él estaba alerta sin que lo notara. Hubiera sido fácil para él sabotear cualquier encuentro que tuvieron Nicoleta y Boris en sus primeras citas y tal vez su relación jamás hubiese comenzado, tal vez hubiera tenido una oportunidad, si hubiera actuado antes ahora tendría el lugar que Boris ocupaba.

Una cantidad infinita de _hubieras_ que eran inútiles de pensar. En ese entonces había decidido anteponer la felicidad de su amiga ante su propia felicidad. Él más que nadie sabía lo enamorada que estaba Nicoleta al principio de Boris, porque igualmente jugaba el papel de confidente. Si bien la rumana había salido con otras personas antes, Boris fue de la primera persona que se enamoró con tal intensidad.

Y si ella era feliz, él también lo era… o eso se hacía creer. Tampoco perdía el tiempo, cada que podía acaparaba a Nicoleta por completo, teniendo largas charlas sobre los libros que leían o las series que ambos miraban, inclusive había noches en los que ambos salían a cenar, al cine o simplemente pasar el tiempo dando largos paseos.

Pero el jamás cruzó la delgada línea entre lo correcto, que era respetar que ella ya salía con alguien más. No ponía hincapiés en su relación, aunque bien sabía que el novio de su amiga ya lo había marcado como rival desde hace bastante.

Lukas no decía ni una palabra sobre el tema, cada noche en que la culpa lo carcomía se repetía a sí mismo "Tú no eres a quien ella quiere" buscando que eso se le grabara permanentemente en la cabeza, pero solamente conseguía quedarse dormido luego de una larga jaqueca.

El insistente sonido del timbre lo había despertado ese sábado. Molesto solamente fue al intercomunicador para checar de quien se trataba. Cualquier molestia se vino abajo cuando la vio por la cámara, a Nicoleta con un rostro tan afligido que le hizo correr a su encuentro.

A pesar de que fuera temprano en la mañana y que Lukas aun estuviera en pijama, no le negó el pasar a su casa. Estaban solos ellos dos, el hermano menor de Lukas se había marchado temprano para reunirse con sus amigos; ambos se quedaron en el comedor, desayunando un simple cereal con leche mientras la rumana le contaba todo lo que había pasado.

Lukas tenía una expresión seria en su rostro. Reposaba la cabeza sobre su mano mientras iba tomando cucharada a cucharada su desayuno calmadamente, aunque por dentro estaba ideando un plan algo ilegal para vengarse del búlgaro por hacer llorar a su amiga, total, de él no sospecharían nada.

Le extendió un pañuelo a Nicoleta, cuyo maquillaje se había corrido debido al llanto y la lluvia. –No sé qué hacer ahora, Lukas, yo en verdad quiero a Boris… y no sé cómo recuperarlo—

El chico de cabello platinado golpeo la mesa –¡¿Por qué quieres recuperar a una basura como él?!—se alteró al escuchar la última frase de la rumana, la verdad le dio vergüenza escucharla decir tal cosa –¡Ten algo de dignidad! Si el tipo en verdad te quisiera no te hubiera engañado en primer lugar—

–¿Eh?

Agarró un trozo de papel y lo hizo un cono para empezar a darle leves golpes en la cabeza –Te lo digo como amigo y como alguien a quien le preocupas… no vale la pena. Además, desde hace tiempo Boris actuaba raro, se notaba que escondía algo…—

–¡Debiste habérmelo dicho!—decía entre sollozos. –¿Acaso fui la única ciega?—

–Esperaba que te dieras cuenta tu sola… yo no tenía por qué meterme en algo que solo les incumbía a ustedes—chasqueó la lengua. Veía como Nicoleta se hundía en la silla sin probar siquiera su desayuno, se veía terrible, él no era nadie para juzgar así que trató de ponerse en su lugar.

Querer a una persona más que a nada, a quien conoce desde muy jóvenes y le quieras más que nadie más, saber que su relación de por si era frágil y seguir insistiendo en intentar salvarla, pero que la otra persona te traicione de tal forma, ni siquiera dando la cara. Hacía que su sangre hirviera.

Si bien en el pasado había sentido algo más que amistad hacia Nicoleta decidió hacerse a un lado, por qué ella no le correspondería y no quería echar a perder su amistad. Hizo a un lado sus sentimientos para permanecer a su lado, ella era feliz en su momento y ahora su sacrificio parecía haber sido en vano.

Todo lo que le correspondía hacer en ese momento era quedarse a su lado y brindarle el soporte para superar aquel mal trago de la vida.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Nicoleta, en una seña de apoyo –Termina de comer, luego iremos a tu casa a deshacernos de cualquier rastro de ese hijo de puta—

* * *

 _ **Tú fuiste el primero en decir que no estábamos bien.**_

 _ **Tú fuiste el primero en mentir cuando no estábamos bien.**_

* * *

El borrar cualquier rastro y recuerdo material de alguien es algo que toma mucho tiempo, y conlleva cierta fuerza emocional. Los días habían pasado. Ni una sola llamada o mensajes de Boris le llegaron a Nicoleta.

Varios de sus amigos le habían dicho que lo veían pasar por las noches acompañado por una chica mayor, con un cigarro encendido en su mano y la mirada perdida en el cielo. Todos los cercanos a ella sabían de aquella traición, pero ella fue la última en enterarse.

La ropa, zapatos y corbatas estaban arrumbados en la sala. Nicoleta sacó varias maletas vacías y comenzó a llenarlas con las pertenencias de su antigua pareja. Por otro lado, Lukas se había dedicado a otra cosa: investigar con quien se estaba acostando Boris.

Era una tarea relativamente fácil si pasabas un tiempo vagando por las publicaciones de Facebook de una persona y notas en cuales de estas esta etiquetado, alguien como él podía ser muy transparente sin notarlo.

-Esto sería más fácil si me dieras una mano—se quejaba Nicoleta mientras que trataba de cerrar una maleta, poniendo su peso sobre ella.

La ignoro por un segundo antes de exclamar –¡Bingo! La he encontrado—

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a donde su amigo había hecho su labor. En la pantalla estaba proyectada el perfil de la chica: Gizem Adnan.

Nicoleta observo las fotos de la chica, una tras otra hasta terminar el álbum. Instintivamente bajó la mirada para mirarse, tal vez haciéndose una idea del porque Boris la había traicionado con ella.

–Ella no te llega a los talones—tomando su mano entre las suyas, dejó un beso en sus nudillos, no recibiendo reacción alguna de la chica. Lukas apretó sus labios, se levantó se su silla y abrazó a Nicoleta por los hombros, apretándola contra sí.

Nicoleta suspiró tranquila, sintiéndose de alguna manera segura en aquellos brazos.

* * *

 _ **Este fue mi primer amor. Él fue el primero en irse. Y cuando él me dejó por ti fui la última en saberlo.**_

* * *

Boris había despertado en una cama que no era la suya, con la mujer con la que había ido a buscar calor. La cabeza le dolía, sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus músculos tensos. Aun así, se forzó a levantarse, siendo retenido por el embrace de la turca.

–Aun no te vayas—decía con voz somnolienta; más él no le dio gran importancia. Volvió a encender su teléfono, recibiendo más de 20 notificaciones de llamadas perdidas y otras 30 de mensajes sin ver, todos ellos por parte de Nicoleta.

–No pensé que reaccionaria así—murmuró. Sintiendo como poco a poco la culpa lo iba comiendo.

–Déjala… ella no te va a querer como yo—Gizem se levantó por fin de la cama, recogiendo su ropa, la cual quedo esparcida por el suelo al igual que la del búlgaro. –Además tu dijiste esto cuando llegaste "Seguro su querido amigo la consolara con gusto"—

Aquello había sonado como una burla, pero Boris lo sintió como si le hubieran metido el dedo en la llaga, la herida que él había ayudado a abrir. En cierto sabía que en eso tenía razón, podía apostar que Nicoleta pudo haberse ido corriendo a los brazos de su amigo y ya dar por terminado toda relación con él.

Quería convencerse de eso, pero una parte de él no lo quería querer.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños decidido. Recogió sus pertenencias y comenzó a vestirse. –Debo regresar con ella—

–¡¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?!—exclamó Gizem, bastante molesta –¿Quieres regresar a ser el segundón en la vida de esa niñata?—

–¡No soy el segundo!—respondió de la misma forma—¡Si ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo es porque me eligió sobre cualquier otro!—

La turca seguía echando humos, fulminando con la mirada a su amante hasta que por fin se dignó en dirigirle la palabra de nuevo –De acuerdo, pero iré contigo; creo que yo también debería darle la cara a la pobre Nicoleta—

Boris suspiró resignado mientras se encaminaba a la salida –Has lo que se te dé la gana, pero ten por seguro que lo nuestro termina aquí—

–Ya veremos…

* * *

 _ **Este fue mi primer amor. Ella fue la primera en irse. Y cuando ella me dejó por ti, yo fui el último en saberlo.**_

* * *

Lukas salió del baño solamente con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con otra iba secando su cabello –¿Nicoleta, podrías decirme donde están los…?—

Nicoleta se había quedado dormida sobre el sofá. Lukas no quiso despertarla, así que la dejó tranquila, ella había experimentado demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo. La llevó en sus brazos hasta su cuarto y la acostó en la cama. No pudo resistirse a besarla por lo menos en la mejilla.

Salió del cuarto y terminó de vestirse. Anduvo un rato paseándose por el lugar, hasta decidirse por descansar en la sala. Las maletas ya estaban hechas y llenas con todo lo que Boris había dejado atrás.

El noruego sentía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Respiró tranquilo, recostándose en el sofá, pero dicha calma no le duró mucho. El sonido del cerrojo abriéndose y el titilar de unas llaves lo trajeron de nuevo a la realidad. Se escucharon varios pasos cruzar por el umbral. Dos personas se encontraban frente a él, las últimas dos personas a las que quería ver.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí?—exclamó el búlgaro irritado.

–Podría preguntarte lo mismo—Lukas no se dejó intimidar, se puso de pie y cruzo los brazos. Su mirada iba pasando de Boris a la turca –Y tuviste el descaro de traer a tu amante, se nota que eres todo un hombre—

Boris le impidió decir a Gizem palabra alguna. Se acercó al noruego, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre por la rabia. Se dio cuenta por la fachada de Lukas que este había pasado la noche en esa casa, haciéndole compañía a Nicoleta.

–Sabes Lukas, para lucir tan indiferente en verdad que ocultas negras intenciones ¿Cómo sé que no aprovechaste todo esto para dormir con Nicoleta? ¿O que ella fue arrastrarse contigo a la primera oportunidad que tuvo?—

–Ella no es como tú, no te pagaría con la misma moneda—respondió, monótono y claro. Sin bajar su frio semblante, señaló las maletas que estaban enfiladas a un lado del sofá –Toma tus cosas y vete, que tú no eres bienvenido aquí—

Gizem cargó las maletas, hablando con voz clara y sin rodeos –Él tiene razón, no tenías por qué regresar aquí. Vámonos, Boris—lo sujetó del brazo pero él no se movió ni un poco –¡Te dije que nos fuéramos!—

–Lukas…—habló el de ojos verdes, con un hilo en su voz, notándose lo arrepentido que estaba en ese momento –… quiero hacerla feliz—

–Tu no la mereces—espetó receloso, si las miradas pudieran matar ahora aquellos dos traicioneros estarían más que muertos. Le odiaba por todo el daño que le hizo a su amiga, a la persona que quería –Ahora lárgate antes de que te saqué a golpes—

No dijo nada más, tomó el resto de sus cosas y salió, no sin darle una última mirada al lugar. Sus labios pronunciaron un insonoro "Cuídala bien"

La puerta se cerró tras de él, llevándose consigo todos lo malo.

El alma se le cayó a los pies. Jamás se había sentido tan acorralado en su vida. Respiró hondo repetidas veces. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, por su mente pasaba una y otra vez la escena que había pasado hacia unos momentos.

–Lukas—aquella suave voz lo hizo recobrar la compostura. Nicoleta estaba despierta, a su lado, sin rastro alguno de haberse enterado de lo acontecido –Oye, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero, la verdad estoy feliz de que hayas estado a mi lado todo este tiempo—

No hubo respuesta por parte del rubio, quien se valió por medio de sus acciones y rindiéndose ante sus impulsos.

Lukas se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas, lleno de coraje, de un modo posesivo y a la vez aliviado de que todos los obstáculos en su camino se hubiesen esfumado.

–Lukas… ¿Está todo bien?—preguntó ella, acariciando cariñosamente su mejilla.

–Lo estará- pronunció seriamente sin soltarla. Sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo –A partir de ahora todo estará bien… estoy aquí y nadie más te va a herir, es todo lo que necesitas saber—

* * *

 _ **Seré el primero en decir que ahora estoy bien, y por primera vez he abierto los ojos.**_

 _ **¡Este fue mi peor amor!**_

 _ **¡Tú serás el primero en irte!**_

 _ **Y cuando ella te dé por muerto, tú serás el último en saberlo.**_


End file.
